


Nail Polish

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rubberbang - Freeform, fire alarm, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The firealarm goes off, and we're all stuck standing around outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Polish

Dan sighs and shifts from side to side. He would be curled up and warm on his couch, but the firealarm went off and they evacuated the building. He only wishes that when they kicked him out of his apartment, he was wearing something more then just a pair of thin pajama pants. He wants to ask how much longer it's going to be, but there doesn't appear to be anyone around, aside from some of his neighbors. All the firemen are probably still inside. Dan looks around, and notices a man standing off to the side with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

Dan walks over to the other man and smiles apologetically. "Hey. Sorry to bother you, but have you heard anything about how long this might take?"

 

The other man turns to him with a slight frown, and shake his head. He sighs. "Nope, sorry. I haven't spoken to anyone. I did hear that some guy lit his carpet on fire while trying to light a bowl of weed though."

 

Dan laughs. "How do you fuck up that badly?" he shakes his head and smiles. "Oh, I'm Dan by the way. I live in apartment 83." He hold out his hand.

 

The other man reluctantly shakes Dan's hand, and shifts nervously. "I'm Ross."

 

Dan looks at Ross's nails, and then grins. "Dude, did you paint these yourself?"

 

Ross blushes. "Umm, yes?"

 

Dan keeps hold of Ross's hand, and looks closely at the paint on his nails. "You did a really good job. I can do my right hand ok since I'm left handed, but my left hand not so much."

 

Ross smiles slightly. "You don't think it's lame that I paint my nails?"

 

"No, dude. Not at all. Will you paint my nails sometime?"

 

Ross nods. "Yeah, sure. I'd be glad to."

 

They both look up as a man starts speaking.

 

"Alright folks. The building's been cleared. The fire didn't spread beyond the apartment it started in, and there was no major damage. You're free to go back inside."

 

Dan flushes when he realizes he's still holding Ross's hand, and let's go with an awkward cough. "Alright. I don't know about you, but it's four in the morning and I'm going the fuck back to sleep. We should totally hangout sometime though. Do you have your phone on you?"

 

Ross looks down, and pats his pockets before finding it and handing it to Dan. "Yeah, here."

 

Dan texts his phone from Ross's, and then hands it back. "Ok, I texted my number. Message me sometime."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wish me luck on my driving lesson tomorrow. God I'm not looking forward to it. *sighs*


End file.
